Mardi 12 Juillet 2011
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Une Os en souvenir de ce Mardi 12 Juillet 2011


Auteur : Jenny-Chana

Bêtas Correctrices : Archimède

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**Une journée inoubliable**

C'était il y a un an... un mardi que personne n'oubliera !

Dans une chambre située au premier étage d'une maison des plus simples, dans un petit village perdu en France, un réveil affichait huit heures du matin quand l'occupante des lieux se leva avec l'étrange impression que cette journée allait changer quelque chose dans sa vie.

Lentement, elle sortit de ses draps avant de caresser la tête rousse de son chat qui avait décidé de dormir encore un peu, s'étalant d'avantage au milieu du lit deux places.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le silence comme à l'accoutumé et ensuite elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. C'était les vacances d'été donc rien à faire de la journée, hormis manger et donner un coup de main à sa mère si besoin était. Une fois vêtue, elle remonta dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur quand d'un coup d'œil en bas à droite de son écran elle s'aperçut de la date :

MARDI 12 JUILLET 2011

_« C'est pas vrai, c'est aujourd'hui ! »_ pensa soudainement la jeune fille.

Cette crainte fut vite confirmée quand une fois sur internet, elle aperçut tous ces messages sur Facebook et sur « le club ».

La conversation tourna d'ailleurs toute la journée autour de ce sujet et une question en particulier était apparue en premier : « Qui y va et ou ? »

Les heures avaient tourné et des messages tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres avait fait leurs apparition sur cette page du « club » très récemment fondée. Fondée pour deux raisons : la première, pour éviter de bombarder la page d'une écrivaine de fictions géniales, et la deuxième, pour pouvoir parler entre fans de tous ces petits moments et partager quelques bons délires ensemble...

Mais aujourd'hui cette page prenait un air différent, comme pour aider cette jeune fille et tous les autres membres à tourner une page, à passer à autre chose...

Bientôt dix-sept heures trente sonnèrent. Et à contrecœur, après un dernier message, la jeune fille éteignit son ordinateur, envoya un message à une amie et finit de préparer son sac à dos.

Ce soir elle ne dormirait pas chez ses parents !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les billets dans le sac, la voiture quitta l'allée de la maison pour s'arrêter trois rues plus loin. La jeune fille en descendit et après avoir déposé son sac, remonta dans la voiture bleu ciel avec son amie.

Direction le cinéma !

Cinquante minutes plus tard, après avoir fait une pause pour prendre à manger, les deux jeunes filles descendirent de la voiture et dirent au revoir à la mère de la première avant de rentrer presque à reculons dans le cinéma. Il était encore tôt mais si elles voulaient avoir de bonnes places, il fallait arriver de bonne heure !

Tranquillement elles s'installèrent dans un coin du hall du cinéma et commencèrent à manger, se rappelant des débuts... le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mais soudain, un vigil fit son apparition et les caisses s'ouvrirent. L'adrénaline monta alors, et nos deux amies coururent presque aussitôt jusqu'à la caisse la plus proche pour avoir leurs billets qui étaient réservés et qui les attendaient bien au chaud.

« Vous devrez attendre devant la corde, dans un peu moins d'une heure la séance commence. Essayez de rester calme au maximum car il y a une séance en cours de diffusion et ce sont des petits dans la salle. » Déclara la caissière avec une voix légèrement paniquée.

Il y avait de quoi, derrière les jeunes filles, une vingtaine de personnes étaient arrivées d'un coup et visiblement, ils venaient pour la même chose ! En moins de cinq minutes la distance entre la caisse et la file d'attente de la salle de diffusion numéro un était franchie. Quelques trente minutes plus tard, la file d'attente s'étendait jusqu'aux marches du hall et un vigil était venu se mettre devant la porte de la salle pour surveiller tout ce petit monde.

Ce petit monde qui respirait le même air, vivait le même instant, attendait la même chose, et surtout avait une même chose en commun : ce film là !

Le film dans la salle se finit, et une petite fille ouvrit la porte toute contente et la referma aussitôt, oubliant qu'elle voulait sortir de la salle obscure ! Devant elle une file d'attente où neuf cent personnes se tenaient debout, attendaient que le maigrichon chargé d'ouvrir la corde le fasse enfin, et qu'ils puissent tous rentrer dans la salle de cinéma. C'est toute tremblante que la petite fille sortit de la salle avec sa mère ainsi que les autres personnes qui regarder la file d'attente avec un regard bizarre, presque apeuré.

Lentement, l'une des deux jeunes filles donna son sac à son amie en lui disant qu'elle pourrait ainsi réserver leurs places plus vite et qu'elle aurait juste à la rejoindre.

« Ne vous bousculez pas ! Attendez que le cordons soit ouvert pour passer et surtout que je sois loin du passage s'il vous plaît. » Déclara d'une voix forte le maigrichon.

A peine la phrase finit et la corde ouverte que les neuf cent personnes se ruèrent dans l'obscure salle. La première des deux jeunes filles était déjà installée et vit la salle se remplir en cinq minutes, montre en mains !

_« Neuf cent personnes en cinq minutes... vache ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Quelques publicités défilèrent avant qu'enfin le film ne commence... Enfin la première partie... Et après une pause de trente minutes, qui servit à reprendre ses esprits, essayant de ne plus pleurer la mort de cet elfe adorable, la deuxième partie, celle tant attendue, commença.

Deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, les larmes aux yeux, la salle se vida à regret.

Profitant du générique jusqu'au bout, les deux jeunes filles restèrent installées dans leurs sièges de cinéma tout comme une petite vingtaine de personnes, les irréductibles. Ceux que le film avait le plus touché, enfin certainement.

« Au fait grumelle, méfait accomplit. » Murmura la première.

« Oui, méfait accomplit. » Répondit tristement la seconde.

Le générique finit, la salle était calme... Pourtant il y avait eu de l'animation pendant le film. Des éclats de rire, des larmes, même des applaudissements à la fin... C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une séance de cinéma pas comme les autres, qui sortait de l'ordinaire et ce, pour un film extraordinaire.

Un film qui avait vu des générations grandir, qui avait permis à certain d'apprendre à aimer lire un livre, qui avait ouvert l'imagination et la créativité de certains en faisant des histoires, des fanfictions basées sur ce film ou sur les livres...

Comment faire pour rendre la pareille à ce film ?

La réponse survint quand les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la voiture du père de la seconde. La radio passa un flash spécial :

_**« Le film « Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, deuxième partie » vient de battre le record du monde pour la plus grande avant première... »**_

Les deux jeunes filles n'écoutèrent pas la suite. Trop heureuses d'avoir réussi à rendre la pareille d'une certaine façon à cette grande saga qu'était devenue, le désormais mondialement célèbre : HARRY POTTER.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Et voilà, c'était ma journée de l'avant première, j'ai zappé certains passages, j'en suis consciente, mais le clavier de mon mini PC est déjà tout mouillé de larmes. J'espère que ça vous a rappelé de bons souvenirs.

A bientôt, **Jenny-Chana**.


End file.
